


Untitled Poem

by SamuelJames



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Inspired by the film Boys Don't Cry. Not quite set in a pre-internet era but when information about transitioning might not have been as available.





	Untitled Poem

Age 8  
I don't want this name, this pretty dress,  
Don't want my hair in plaits.  
I want to climb trees and catch frogs,  
But I'm not allowed to do that.

The girls in school don't like me,  
I don't want to play their games.  
I think Barbie and Sindy are stupid,  
And My Little Pony is lame.

Age 12  
I don't feel like I'm a girl,  
This body says I am.  
The other girls can't wait to grow up,  
I just don't understand.

This year I'm starting secondary school,  
I'll try to make new friends.  
But I can't do all the girly chats,  
When all I wish is for puberty to end.

Age 14  
There's a nice guy in my class,  
But he talks to my breasts not me.  
They still seem to get bigger,  
It makes me unhappy.

I've made a friend called Emma,  
I'd never tell her what I think.  
She's jealous of my body,  
I only wish my breasts would shrink.

Age 16  
I read in my magazine today,  
About this boy who was called Jenny.  
Its starting to make sense now,  
His story sounds just like me.

He always felt different,  
Wished he was a boy.  
Never wanted girly stuff,  
And stole his brothers toys.

Now that he's grown up,  
He's dresses like a man.  
He wants to have surgery,  
Wants to change all he can.

There's a helpline in the magazine,  
Maybe I should ring.  
I've never been able to say what I felt,  
It'd be nice to talk about things.

My heart is pounding and my hand shakes,  
As I pick up the phone.  
I take a deep breath cos it will be worth it,  
If it stops me feeling so alone.


End file.
